


Relax and Release

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Blushing, Embarrassment, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gives the order that noone shall walk out of sight. Glóin really needs to relive himself, but he is never able to go when others are around. Óin is a concerned and helpfull big brother. Some members of the company end up with confused boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax and Release

“We make camp here tonight, and whatever you do, do not wander out of sight, I do not feel like we can trust these woods”

Thorin's voice brooked no argument, absolutely no argument at all. And nobody looks like they think this is an order that should warrant any. They all nod and begin the task of laying out their bedrolls and making a small fire with the already collected wood. And preparing the already caught supper.

Glóin can feel his stomach, and lower, clenching. 

But it's no problem, no problem at all. Maybe he could claim first watch tonight?

“Kili, you have first watch tonight”

“Yes uncle”

Damn! 

Would it be possible to sneak past the lad? Or was it just when both Fili and Kili was set to a task it ended with distraction and trouble? Could he ask Kili to switch with him? Nah, the cheeky lad would only wonder why, and, well.

He could wait until his brother was on watch, yes, that was the solution.

The dull throb low in his belly had been growing steadily the past few minutes. It was a bit difficult to remain too long in any position. Nothing he could not handle. He would be al right. Distracting himself by talking to the others did the trick. Joking and laughing and helping with setting up the little camp.

It worked for a while at least.

By now the dull throb has become an insistent ache. It's hard to focus on anything besides the full bursting feeling. 

If he sits like this he will be fine. Slightly hunched over and with his thighs pressed firmly together. He can do this. Ah! If it was not for the stabs and spasms making him almost lose control of himself. Almost, almost, oh by Mahal, so close, so very close.

Why won't anyone go to bed?

Please, please go to sleep. 

His brother has been giving him a look full of suspicion and concern for a while now. He looks him straight in the eyes, meeting his gaze full on. Just to let him see that it's fine, no need to worry at all. 

He looks about the camp.

Taking in the sight of Bofur and their burglar, standing almost shoulder to shoulder at the edge of the camp. All chuckling and no doubt comparing cock sizes while taking care of their business. With no care and no problem. He would not have thought that about the proper hobbit. He was actually hoping for the hobbit to put forth a protest about the “Don't wander out of sight at all” order.

Only so he would not have to do it himself.

Óin is giving him a concerned look again. Might have something to do about the fact that he was finding it hard to sit still, rocking a little in his seat. And his bottom lip caught between his front teeth.

Should he ask Thorin if....?

No, no of course not.

But it had begun to look like waiting was not an option. He was so very full and was having difficulties with holding himself for much longer. His leg tapping nervously and cold sweat running down his back.

He had to do this. He simply had to.

He gingerly pulled himself to his feet. Taking measured steps to not further jostle his almost painfully full bladder. 

Pausing at the edge of camp, his fingers shaking as he has a miniature battle with the fastening of his trousers. Needles prickling at his neck as he felt the gaze of the rest of the company pierce into him. 

His breath tremble as he pull himself out of his garments.

Please, please, let this be enough.

But it isn’t. It never is.

He bite into his bottom lip again. His neck burning with the presence of the others. And his bladder full and heavy. But not spilling. 

His heart beats so hard and fast. Can the others hear it? 

His hands are still shaking, so is the rest of him. And the bulge of his bladder is not diminishing. Not a single drop is glistening at the slit of his cock.

Please, please, I need the release. 

Should he tuck himself back into his trousers? Pretend like he has satisfied his need and go back to his seat?

But they would all know that it's not true. 

They would all see he could not do it.

But he could not go back to waiting. He had to go now.

He could feel the warmth and fullness weighing down inside and pushing against his cock. But the seal would not break, and his release would not come.

And the others were so quiet. His skin prickling with their looks.

He strokes a hand over the bulge of his bladder.

Please.

He is startled out of his thought as a heavy hand descend on his shoulder, and a broad chest is pushed against his back. The hand he put over his full bladder is replaced with the familiar hand of his older brother.

“Breath lad, it will be fine”

He fights the urge to groan at his brothers words, and the comfort of his hands upon him. 

Óin's palm is rough and warm over his aching bladder. Pushing down slightly, sending tendrils of pleasure\pain through his abdomen and groin. The moan slips out before he can swallow it down. 

“Relax brother”

He twitches in Óin's careful half-embrace. Shifting his weight from foot to foot. Thrusting his hips minutely into the cold air and Óin's hand over his bladder.

His face and neck is warm and prickling with the combination of his shame and the pleasure from his brothers soothing words and touches. 

Óin caress his abdomen in a slow circle, every now and then pushing down on his bladder, making him gasp.

“You're doing fine lad”

Almost there, almost there.

The first drops beading out of his slit make him shudder. Then with the seal finally broken, the gush of his release is thick and forceful. Pouring out of him and coating the ground beneath.

Finally.

He can't think of anything else but the relief, the immense pleasure of his forceful release, the tingling from the nerves in his cock, and his brother.

“There's a good lad”

Óin's hand is still stroking his bulging bladder. 

He is so very full, filled up to his limit, and he immediately know that it is going to take a while for him to empty himself.

The others are not making any sound, and his face feels hotter then ever.

The jet of his release taper off as the fear take him, he is about to tuck himself back in, but Óin make a “tsk” sound and take a hold of his cock before he can go through with it.

“None of that little brother, I know you are still quite full”

Glóin utters a soft goran, but Óin is not deterred. Pushing down on his abdomen to make him continue pissing in an arch of pale gold. Ah, that should not feel as good as it does. Óin's other hand is still firmly around his cock, and Glóin spreads his legs a little more without thinking about it.

The pleasure of being able to piss in a forceful stream is almost enough to mask the knowledge of the others close by.

Almost.

Pissing like this feels as good as a satisfying orgasm, and he bites down on moan after moan as he voids his full bladder . After what feels like forever he is empty, and his cock begin to rise in his brothers hand. Shivers running up and down his spine.

The camp is so quiet. His breathing is too loud in the small clearing, the only other sound is the whisper of the leaves, and Óin's muttering.

It's Óin who tuck his half-heard cock into his trousers. Caressing the back of his neck as he does it.

“It's late little brother, you should get some sleep”

Glóin nod, his head full of fog and his skin burning with the force of his blush. 

He stumbles over to his bedroll, avoiding the eyes of everyone he passes. Some of them look, he is not sure if that is the truth, but he swears Nori look somewhat flustered, along with Bofur and, Thorin?

That can't be.

He lay down on his bedroll, back towards everyone.

There is some shifting around as Óin pull his bedroll closer to him, laying down and pulling the covers over the both of them.

Óin pull him closer, back to chest, like when they were younger, but feeling so very different from then. 

After a while he succumbs to the pull of sleep, a slight blush still dusting his face above his beard, and his older brothers arm around his waist.


End file.
